


Scena Głupców

by SebastianMishaScott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gangi, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Yakuza, brutalność, gwałt, homoseksualizm, morderstwo, możebędzieseks(takizezgodąobustron), narkotyki, przemoc, psychologiczne, relacje, starzyfaceci, uczucia, uzależnienie, walki, ważnerelacjemiezyrodzeństwem, więzienie, wulgaryzmy, zemsta
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMishaScott/pseuds/SebastianMishaScott
Summary: 35-letni Antrim Scannail cztery lata temu wyszedł z więzienia i, przyjmując imię Isaaca Floresa, od tamtego czasu prowadzi spokojne życie jako pracownik biblioteki publicznej. Jednak spędzone w więziennej celi dwanaście lat nie przeszło bez echa, a doznane krzywdy odcisnęły znaczne piętno na jego ciele i, choć silnej, to przecież nie niezniszczalnej, psychice.  Pewnego dnia, za pomocą telewizyjnych wiadomości, dowiaduje się, że jego główny więzienny oprawca z wyrokiem dożywocia, a także przywódca jednego z gangów, z dnia na dzień po prostu zniknął ze swojej celi. Antrim obawia się, że ten będzie chciał go odnaleźć, przez co jego bliscy zostaną narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo. Robi wszystko, aby odpowiedzialność za jego niewystarczającą do walki siłę spadła tylko i wyłącznie na niego.Tymczasem w mieście panuje ogromne poruszenie, gdyż przez szesnaście lat nieobecności jednego z najsilniejszych przywódców inne gangi rozpanoszyły się po ulicach, a jego powrót oznacza, że od teraz rozpocznie się brutalna walka o dominację, którą ten z pewnością będzie chciał odzyskać.***z góry uprzedzam, że w tej książce nie występuje gloryfikacja gwałtu***
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Niski mężczyzna stojący przy jednym regałów jeszcze raz spojrzał na Isaaca ukradkowo, jednak gdy ten skrzyżował swój wzrok z jego, natychmiast schował twarz za otwartą książką, przy okazji niby naturalnym ruchem przygładzając ciemnego wąsika. Isaac westchnął z lekkim zirytowaniem, po czym powrócił do stemplowania i podpisywania danym numerem nowej dostawy książek.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – usłyszał bibliotekarz po paru minutach monotonnej pracy, a kątem oka wyłapał parę rąk opartą o drewniany kontuar. Dłoń, w której trzymał stempel, tylko na chwilę zawahała się przed kolejnym, nieco mocniejszym niż poprzednie, uderzeniem w zapisane na papierze miejsce.

\- Nie jesteśmy na ty – odpowiedział Isaac, stemplując następną stronę, i starając się jak najbardziej pokazać swoją ignorancję dla stojącego naprzeciw niego mężczyzny. – I mówiłem panu, że jeśli nie jest pan w żaden sposób zainteresowany książkami, proszę nie przychodzić do tej biblioteki.

\- Och, oczywiście. Przepraszam, panie Flores, za moją nieuprzejmość. Więc jak się pan dzisiaj miewa?

Isaac z cichym hukiem odłożył stempel na biurko i poprawił okrągłe okulary, które obsunęły mu się na nos, po czym podniósł wzrok znad kontuaru. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie, do tej pory delikatnie uśmiechnięty, wydawał się teraz wręcz promienieć dumą i radością, że udało mu się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, w powszechnej opinii, nietowarzyskiego bibliotekarza.

\- Pan... Charles Lewis, jeśli dobrze pamiętam? - upewnił się Isaac, na co tamten entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. – Może mi pan w końcu wyjaśnić, dlaczego od ponad pół roku nachodzi mnie pan w niemal każdym tygodniu i próbuje wciągnąć w rozmowę? I ile razy mam panu mówić, że ma pan mówić ciszej?

Charles wydawał się być nieco oburzony dezorientacją Isaaca, będąc święcie przekonanym, że jego cel jest aż zbyt oczywisty.

\- Naprawdę tak trudno jest się domyślić? – spytał z lekko rozczarowanym westchnieniem, przesuwając palcem kubek z długopisami stojący na kontuarze. – Chciałem się z to- z panem zaprzyjaźnić. Po prostu. Bez żadnych dziwnych podtekstów.

Isaac zmarszczył brwi, uważnie obserwując przesuwany przez Charlesa przedmiot.

\- Czemu miałby pan chcieć się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić?

Dłoń Charlesa zatrzymała się, a ten uniósł na bibliotekarza zdumione spojrzenie dużych, ciemnych oczu. Kilkukrotnie zamrugał, starając się dostrzec na twarzy Isaaca choć cień kpiny, ale po kilkunastu sekundach obserwacji i niezręcznej ciszy był w stanie stwierdzić, że mężczyzna jest jak najbardziej poważny.

\- Ponieważ... chcę się z panem zaprzyjaźnić – odpowiedział wolno, całkowicie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ta odpowiedź nie ma zbyt dużego sensu. Jednak co miał innego odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które dla niego takowego również nie posiadało?

\- Ale dlaczego akurat ze mną? – w głosie Isaaca zabrzmiała nuta zniecierpliwienia, ale także pewnego rodzaju niechęci, co jednak całkowicie umknęło uwadze Charlesa.

\- Hm, trudno mi powiedzieć... - mężczyzna zdjął ręce z kontuaru, mocno zastanawiając się nad tym pytaniem. – Chyba dlatego, że w jakiś sposób czuję, że jest pan bardzo interesującą i dobrą osobą. A ponad to cały czas mam wrażenie, że jest pan strasznie samotny i przybity. Ja, proszę pana, jestem artystą, - dodał jeszcze, wyraźnie nie kryjąc dumy, która zabrzmiała w jego słowach - więc bardzo trudno jest mi bezinteresownie przejść obok nieszczęśliwego człowieka. Później mam ogromne wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Nieszczęśliwego..? – powtórzył Isaac, opuszczając spojrzenie na otwartą książkę. Przypomniała mu się więzienna cela i zimno podłogi, na której zwykle kończył, gdy **on** się nim znudził. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na to uczucie i jak najszybciej powrócił myślami do teraźniejszości, nerwowo stawiając na kolejnej stronie stempel. Charlesowi nie umknęło jego dziwne zachowanie, jednak nie skomentował go. – Ach, więc o to panu przez cały czas chodziło... Muszę pana rozczarować, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie jestem pańskim "nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem". Nie potrzebuję więc pana uwagi.

Isaac zauważył, że jego dłoń drżała, gdy zapisywał numer książki na przedniej stronie. Zacisnął zęby i z poirytowaniem wcisnął w tom kartę z informacjami utworu, po czym odłożył go do kartonu, gdzie wraz z innymi książkami miał czekać na swoje miejsce w odpowiednim dziale. Zdziwiło go, że Charles milczał od dobrej minuty, więc, sięgając po kolejną książkę, spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Charles w tym samym momencie, nieco zmienionym głosem. Nie uśmiechał się już, a w jego oczach Isaac dostrzegł coś dziwnego. Coś, czego nie chciał nigdy w życiu zobaczyć u kogokolwiek, a co udało mu się zidentyfikować dopiero po paru chwilach. Współczucie. Troskę. Jego serce uderzyło parę razy mocniej, a palce zacisnęły się na twardej oprawie okładki. –Mimo to wciąż chciałbym zostać pana przyjacielem.

Isaac, opanowując nagły przypływ gniewu i bezradności, westchnął, czemu zaakompaniował stukot stempla i szelest kartek. Coś mu mówiło, że Charles nie podda się tak łatwo.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział z wyraźnym już zmęczeniem i poddaniem. – Czego więc pan ode mnie oczekuje w ramach "zaprzyjaźnienia się"?

Delikatny uśmiech powrócił Charlesowi pod wąs, a Isaac ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że taki wyraz twarzy zdecydowanie bardziej mu pasował.

\- Powinniśmy zacząć od mówienia do siebie po imieniu. I najlepiej, żebyśmy spotkali się poza twoją pracą, bo nie chcę ci już więcej przeszkadzać – zaproponował, obserwując jak Isaac kończy stemplować kolejną książkę, po czym spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Dzisiaj jest wtorek, - wymruczał Isaac, przelotnie patrząc na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie po jego prawej stronie – więc wolne mam jutro i w czwartek. Kiedy ci bardziej pasuje? I o której godzinie?

\- Myślę, że jutro. A pracę kończę o 14, więc może 14:30?

\- Pracę? – podchwycił Isaac. –Myślałem, że skoro jesteś artystą, to żyjesz wyłącznie z malowania czy pisania...

Charles zaśmiał się krótko i machnął ręką.

\- Jutro ci wszystko dokładniej opowiem. Może spotkajmy się przed biblioteką? Później ustalimy, gdzie pójdziemy.

Isaac skinął głową, i już miał otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy dobiegł ich kobiecy głos:

\- Przepraszam..?

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nieco zdezorientowaną kobietę, która stała za Charlesem, i która widocznie zwracała się do Isaaca.

\- Tak, proszę pani? – szybko zreflektował się tamten, przyjmując profesjonalnie uprzejmy ton głosu.

\- Chciałabym to wypożyczyć – kobieta, stając obok Charlesa, położyła na kontuarze książkę.

\- Oczywiście. Ma pani kartę biblioteczną?

\- Tak, proszę – położyła kawałek niebieskiego plastiku na okładce.

Isaac sięgnął po niego i przyłożył do skanera, a gdy uniósł z powrotem głowę zauważył, że Charles skierował się do wyjścia. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Isaaca przez ramię i uniósł rękę, machając nią na pożegnanie. Bibliotekarz nie odpowiedział, zajmując się z powrotem klientką, ale nie mógł ukryć delikatnego uśmiechu, w który mimowolnie uformowały się jego usta.

*** 

Mieszkanie było puste, gdy Isaac do niego wszedł. Kuchenne okno, które rano zostawił zamknięte, było teraz otwarte, a zasłony rozsunięte. W środku pachniało smażonym mięsem, czego źródłem była skwiercząca na patelni kiełbasa. Mężczyzna posłał niemalże zwęglonym kawałkom zmęczone spojrzenie, po czym skierował się do łazienki.

Gdy z niej wychodził, usłyszał otwierające się drzwi wejściowe i szelest foliowej siatki.

\- Byłam w sklepie na dole – poinformowała go Ashley, zdejmując w przedpokoju buty. – Machałam do ciebie przez szybę, ale mnie nie zauważyłeś. Obiad jest już prawie gotowy.

\- Znowu ją spaliłaś – mruknął Isaac, kręcąc głową. – Ile razy mam ci mówić, że spalone mięso nie jest zdrowe?

Kobieta machnęła na niego ręką i weszła do kuchni, zakręcając gaz pod patelnią. Isaac wszedł za nią i oparłszy się ramieniem o framugę obserwował, jak wypakowuje z siatki produkty spożywcze. Do usmażonej kiełbasy dorzuciła widocznie wcześniej ugotowany ryż i kilka przypraw, a następnie rozdzieliła danie na dwa talerze.

\- Po co kupiłaś wino? – spytał Isaac, siadając przy stole. – Niezbyt za nim przepadasz, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Ashley, rumieniąc się delikatnie, usiadła naprzeciw niego, stawiając na blacie oba talerze.

\- Jutro przychodzi do mnie ktoś wyjątkowy – przyznała, mieszając widelcem ryż, żeby szybciej ostygnął. – Ma na imię Richard. Jest dostawcą w mojej drukarni.

\- To dobrze – odparł tylko Isaac, zabierając się za swoją porcję.

Z trudem udało mu się ukryć, że temat ten nie był dla niego zbyt przyjemny. W końcu Ashley była jedyną osobą, która mu teraz została, a fakt, że kogoś poznała, był dla niego bolesny. Oczywiście, że chciał dla swojej młodszej siostry jak najlepiej, jednak strach, że znowu nie będzie przy nim nikt bliski przeważał u niego chęć, by, już dość starsza, kobieta ułożyła sobie życie. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać tego, że miałby wracać do kompletnie pustego mieszkania i spać w nim kompletnie sam, ponieważ noce, które Ashley spędzała poza domem, wolał zostawiać bezsenne – gdy tylko przymykał powieki, a nie było kogoś, z kim tuż przed snem wymieniłby choć parę zdań, natychmiast atakowały go wspomnienia. **Jego** głos. **Jego** dotyk. **Jego** twarz. Z tych koszmarów budził się najczęściej dławiąc łzami i niekontrolowanie krzycząc. Bo chociaż za dnia był sam, to potrafił odciągnąć myśli od lat spędzonych w więzieniu, ale noc... jej ciemność zdawała się wręcz przyciągać wszystko to, co najboleśniejsze.

\- Przychodzi około 16, bo chcemy razem zjeść obiad – mówiła dalej Ashley, a Isaac, choć miał wielką ochotę po prostu wyjść z pokoju, słuchał jej uważnie, wiedząc, że sprawiłby jej tym ogromną przykrość. Bo nienawidził litości i tego, że ktoś miałby poświęcić coś na jego rzecz. Dlatego nie wyraził ani słowa protestu. Mimo paraliżującego strachu, przez który nie był w stanie przełknąć nawet ziarna ryżu. – Normalnie poszlibyśmy to restauracji, ale Richard stwierdził, że z chęcią spróbuje mojego gotowania. Poza tym nie lubi tłocznych miejsc, a tutaj będziemy mieć też większą swobodę, jeśli chodzi o rozmowę. Nie pracujesz jutro, tak? W takim razie będziesz mógł go poznać.

\- Wiesz... - wtrącił szybko Isaac, nim kolejny potok słów wylał się przez jej usta – akurat jutro jestem umówiony na spotkanie. Na 14:30.

Ashley, która już miała się odezwać, zatrzymała się, jakby litery nagle ugrzęzły jej w gardle. Opuściła rękę z widelcem, który z delikatnym kliknięciem wylądował na talerzu, i spojrzała na Isaaca zdumionymi, jasnymi oczami.

\- Poznałeś kogoś? – spytała cicho, a Isaac wyraźnie wyczuł w jej głośnie przyczajoną radość, więc postanowił jak najszybciej rozwiać jej podejrzenia:

\- To przyjaciel. Znajomy, raczej. Nalegał, żebyśmy spotkali się poza moją pracą – westchnął, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo Charles męczył go swoją obecnością przez ostatnie pół roku. – Mogłem ci o nim wspomnieć. To ten, co od jakiegoś czasu ciągle mnie zagadywał.

\- Hm, rzeczywiście, coś mi się kojarzy – mruknęła, a szok widocznie minął, bo kobieta wróciła do jedzenia. – Ale i tak... bardzo się cieszę.

Isaac zmarszczył lekko brwi, z niewielkim podenerwowaniem nabijając na widelec plaster kiełbasy. Temat jego relacji, szczególnie insynuacji, że może być to relacja miłosna, niesamowicie go drażnił. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie wejść w taką normalną, romantyczną relację, a już na pewno nikt, kto dowiedziałby się o jego przeszłości i o tym, co zostało mu zrobione, nie będzie chciał go nawet dotknąć. Był tego pewien. Ale przecież nie miałby tego nikomu za złe. 

\- Nigdy się z nikim nie spotykałeś, chyba, że chodziło o pracę – dodała, niepewnie unosząc na niego wzrok. Obawiała się, że może zdenerwować brata. Albo sprawić mu przykrość, co było chyba zdecydowanie gorsze. Nie mogłaby sobie tego wybaczyć. – To dobrze, że masz w końcu kogoś oprócz mnie.

Isaac pokręcił głową, zdejmując okulary.

\- Nie powiedziałem mu nic o tym – westchnął, przecierając zmęczone oczy. – Nawet nie wie, że byłem w więzieniu. Chyba tylko coś podejrzewa, bo mówił, że wyglądam mu na "nieszczęśliwego człowieka", a że on jest artystą, to nie może obok takowego przejść bezinteresownie.

Ashley, mimowolnie, zaśmiała się cicho. Szybko jednak zamilkła.

\- Wygląda na naprawdę dobrego człowieka, - kontynuował Isaac – ale nie będę w stanie mu tego powiedzieć. Wiem, jak zareaguje. Będzie mi współczuć, choć w środku ukrywać będzie odrazę. Dlatego nikt mi cię nie zastąpi.

\- Antri- Isaac...

Słysząc, jak jego prawdziwe imię niemal wymyka się z pomiędzy jej warg, Isaac poczuł, że w jego oczach zbierają się łzy, a przez gardło chce wydrzeć się szloch. Zagryzł mocno wargę, spuszczając głowę.

Wiedziała, że popełniła właśnie ogromny błąd.

\- Przepraszam, Isaac, przepraszam! – Ashley zerwała się z krzesła, przysłaniając usta dłonią. Ominęła stół i szybko podeszła do brata, obejmując jego głowę i przyciskając mocno do swojej piersi. Czuła, jak drżał. –Przepraszam, Isaac, tak bardzo cię przepraszam...

Sama nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła płakać.

\- T-to nic, Ashley... - wymamrotał Isaac łamiącym się głosem. – W-wszystko jest w p-porządku...

Mimo swoich słów mężczyzna otoczył ramionami talię siostry, przytulając się do niej mocniej. Zaczął cicho szlochać, a kobieta, sama zalana łzami, przycisnęła usta do jego głowy i delikatnie poczęła nim kołysać.

\- Jest dobrze, Isaac. Jest dobrze. Jestem przy tobie – szeptała, rozdygotanymi palcami głaszcząc jego włosy. – Kocham cię, Isaac. Bardzo mocno cię kocham.

Po kilku minutach niemal zupełnej ciszy, którą wypełniały tylko tłumione szlochy i kojące szepty Ashley, Isaac rozluźnił się i odjął twarz od piersi kobiety. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione i spuchnięte, ale nie płakał już. Gdy siostra na niego spojrzała wymusił lekki uśmiech, poluźniając uścisk na jej talii.

\- Zmoczyłem twój golf – zauważył schrypniętym od szlochu głosem.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – Ashley również się uśmiechnęła i starła z policzków zaschnięte łzy. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Isaac skinął powoli głową, przenosząc spojrzenie na stół, na którym stał niedokończony obiad. Wzrok kobiety podążył za tym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie musisz kończyć, jeśli nie masz ochoty – powiedziała szybko, jednak mężczyzna zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnął już po widelec. Wysunął się całkowicie z jej objęć i wrócił do czynności, którą przerwał jego nagły atak.

Ashley również, choć mniej pewnie, wróciła na swoje miejsce i zaczęła powoli wkładać kolejne kęsy do ust. Patrzyła na brata, jednak jego wzrok utkwiony był w talerzu. Wiedziała, że nie miał ochoty jeść. Wiedziała, że nie czuł się dobrze. Ale wiedziała także, że ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie nienawidził najbardziej, gdy ktoś mu współczuł i gdy go pocieszał.

Reszta posiłku minęła im w milczeniu. Isaac, gdy skończył jeść, podziękował, zmył po sobie talerz i wyszedł z kuchni. Po niecałej minucie Ashley usłyszała dźwięk wody lecącej z prysznica i westchnęła. Było jeszcze przed dziewiątą, ale była pewna, że jej brat położy się wcześnie spać. Zaproponowałaby mu, czy nie chciałby, aby spała z nim, jednak odpowiedź znała zbyt dobrze. I nie było jej nawet przykro, że Isaac ją odtrąca i nie jest z nią szczery, bo rozumiała, jak się czuje. Rozumiała, choć nie wiedziała, jakie to musi być uczucie z całym bagażem swojej przeszłości, jaki Isaac był zmuszony nieść. Ona sama miała lżej, choć doświadczyła śmierci matki. Ale nigdy nie śmiała się porównywać do tego, co musiał znieść jej przyrodni brat.

Isaac, wychodząc z łazienki, zauważył, że światło w kuchni wciąż się paliło. Chciał pójść do Ashley, przytulić ją i poprosić, by dzisiaj z nim spała. Postąpił krok w stronę kuchennych drzwi, gdy zmienił zdanie i zawrócił do swojej sypialni. Nie, nie zniósłby tego współczucia. I tak wiedział, że ją rani. Wiedział, że okłamując ją tylko rozszarpuje zadaną wcześniejszym odtrąceniem ranę, ale nie mógł się przełamać, by być z nią szczerym. Po prostu... nie mógł. Coś w nim blokowało ten odruch powiedzenia całej prawdy osobie, której najbardziej ufał i którą kochał ponad wszystko.

Nie zamknął drzwi do sypialni. Stąd słyszał głos Ashley, która rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon. Nie słyszał słów, tylko jej głos. Jednak to wystarczyło, by odpędzić koszmary, przywołane przez ciemność nocy.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedział Isaac, siedząc następnego ranka przy stole w kuchni, patrząc niepewnie na plecy odwróconej do niego Ashley. Kobieta z normalnym dla siebie pozytywnym humorem, choć z wyraźnie delikatną ospałością w ruchach, przygotowywała smażone jajka na patelni, a gdy miała wolne ręce, kroiła pomidora. Isaac nerwowo pocierał wierzch dłoni, mając wrażenie, że siostra się na niego obraziła lub też jest zła, w czego skutku zamierza go ignorować. Jeśli tak miałoby być, nie winiłby jej.

\- Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie masz za co przepraszać – odparła z stłumionym westchnięciem, przerzucając jajka z patelni na talerze z przygotowanym już warzywem. – Więc tego nie rób.

Isaac pokiwał głową, przyjmując od niej naczynie ze swoją porcją. W milczeniu zaczęli jeść.

Ashley, skończywszy jako pierwsza, od razu opuściła kuchnię. Isaac zauważył, że ubrudzona patelnia wciąż stała na kuchence, więc postanowił umyć ją za siostrę, która widocznie odłożyła to zadanie na później. Cały czas czuł się winny.

Odezwał się do niej dopiero wtedy, kiedy wychodził z mieszkania, bo wciąż miał wrażenie, że ta nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać, co niemiłosiernie mu ciążyło, ale był zbyt niepewny, by coś z tym zrobić.

\- Wychodzę – powiedział Isaac zaglądając do kuchni, w której Ashley czyniła przygotowania do swojego obiadu z Richardem. – Wrócę... hm, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.

Ku jego zdumieniu siostra odwróciła się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się.

\- Dzięki, że umyłeś patelnię – odparła z jakąś przyjemnie kojącą nutą w głosie. – Zrobię też trochę dla ciebie, żebyś miał, jak wrócisz.

\- Um... dz-dzięki.- wymamrotał zaskoczony Isaac, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, nadal zdumiony, co sprawiło, że Ashley nie była na niego zła.

Na zewnątrz padał deszcz. Isaac poczuł to gdy tylko opuścił blok, a nieliczne krople poczęły moczyć jego długie, upięte w ciasny warkocz włosy. Cieszył się, że i dzisiaj postanowił je spiąć, bo o wiele łatwiej je było w ten sposób schować, niż gdy były rozpuszczone. Z resztą rzadko nosił je rozpuszczone, bo w ten sposób przyciągał zbyt dużo uwagi. Już i tak wystarczyło mu, że były rude, jednak nie potrafił się zebrać, żeby je przefarbować. Czuł, jakby ten kolor w pewien sposób łączył go z Ashley.

Większy problem sprawiły mu natomiast okulary, które musiał co jakiś czas przecierać, gdy stawało się już całkowicie niemożliwe patrzenie przez nie. To nie tak, że ich potrzebował, bo jego wada była na tyle mała, że mógł spokojnie chodzić bez nich. Wiedział jednak, że zmieniają one wygląd jego twarzy, a przecież na tym głównie mu zależało. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś, kto był z razem z nim w więzieniu go poznał. Szczególnie ktoś od **niego**.

Isaac przed biblioteką stawił się o godzinie 14:20. Już miał zamiar oprzeć się o ścianę budynku, by schować się nieco pod zadaszeniem, jednak w oko wpadł mu znajomy ruch kół wózka inwalidzkiego po drugiej stronie szyby. Szybko otworzył drzwi i zaczekał, aż mężczyzna, z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ale również wdzięcznością w spojrzeniu, wyjedzie za próg biblioteki.

\- Dziękuję, Isaac – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, odjeżdżając na tyle, by Isaac mógł zamknąć za nim drzwi. – Co tutaj robisz? Przecież dzisiaj nie pracujesz.

\- Witaj, Gabrielu – Isaac odwzajemnił słabo uśmiech, od razu zwracając uwagę na książkę, którą Gabriel właśnie schował za połę jasnego prochowca. – Tylko umówiłem się ze znajomym.

Mężczyzna odjechał kawałek w bok, aby nie blokować klientom wejścia, i zatrzymał się obok Isaaca, nieco pod zadaszeniem, choć mimo to ciężkie i coraz to gęstsze krople spadały na szkła jego okularów. Jego jasne, zazwyczaj i tak potargane włosy zdawały się przez wilgoć być poskręcane jeszcze bardziej, co jednak widocznie mu nie przeszkadzało.

\- Towarzyskie spotkanie? – podchwycił Gabriel, posyłając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. – To zdecydowanie nie w twoim stylu. Powiedz, komu udało się wyciągnąć cię na spotkanie poza pracą? Muszę mu osobiście pogratulować.

Isaac mimowolnie parsknął cicho, z ukrytym skrępowaniem pocierając szczękę, na której zapuścił już dość pokaźnej długości zarost.

\- Możesz go kojarzyć, bo często przychodzi do biblioteki –odpowiedział Isaac, rozglądając się po ulicy, czy aby przypadkiem Charles właśnie nie zmierza w ich stronę. - Ciemne, kręcone włosy spięte na karku, ciemny wąsik i ciemne oczy. Mówi ci to coś?

\- Ach, przecież to Charles! Oczywiście, że go znam! – entuzjazm i radość w głosie Gabriela wyraźnie dały Isaacowi do zrozumienia, że ten ciepło wspomina artystę-natręta, więc postanowił zachować swoją opinię o nim dla siebie. – Tak, on całkowicie pasuje mi na osobę, której by się to udało.

\- Długo go znasz? – spytał Isaac, ponieważ żadne inne pytanie nie przyszło mu do głowy. Nie, żeby jakoś bardzo go interesowała odpowiedź.

\- Pół roku, bo dopiero wtedy się tutaj przeprowadził. Wcześniej mieszkał chyba w Anglii, przynajmniej tak zgaduję po akcencie.

\- Rzeczywiście, to dlatego zawsze mi się wydawało, że jakoś tak dziwnie mówi – wymamrotał Isaac, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni wełnianego płaszcza. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się na obie strony i od razu dostrzegł między przechodzącymi ludźmi niską postać w staromodnym, szarym palcie, idącą w ich stronę żwawym, widocznie pospiesznym krokiem. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Charles pomachał do niego i posłał mu promienny uśmiech, który Isaac niezdarnie odwzajemnił.

\- O, widzę, że idzie – Gabriel również go zauważył, wychylając się nieco ze swojego wózka. – Pojadę już. Nie chce wam przeszkadzać, skoro w końcu komuś udało się nawiązać z tobą kontakt. Widzimy się w piątek, bo wtedy pewnie też wpadnę.

Isaac skinął mu głową na pożegnanie, a tamten sprawnie wymanewrował kołami wózka i odjechał w przeciwną stronę niż ta, z której zmierzał do nich Charles. Bibliotekarz chwilę patrzył w jego plecy, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem tak dobrze się z nim dogaduje.

Gabriel przychodził do biblioteki chyba od samego początku, kiedy Isaac dopiero zaczynał tam pracować. Widzieli się przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i jakoś tak samo z siebie wyszło, że zaczęli więcej rozmawiać, jednak robili to tylko wtedy, gdy Isaac był w pracy, albo kiedy na siebie wpadali, jak teraz. Nigdy nie umawiali się na takie spotkanie, jak on z Charlesem, co Isaacowi całkowicie odpowiadało. Nie chciał wchodzić z ich relacją na etap przyjaźni, bo nigdy nie miał w zamiarach zaprzyjaźniać się z nikim. Wiedział, że w takich relacjach trzeba być ze sobą szczerym, a tego, oczywiście, nie byłby w stanie dotrzymać. Dlatego nie wiedział, jak potoczy się sprawa z Charlesem, który podchodził do tego bardzo lekko, zupełnie, jakby zbliżenie się do kogoś było jedną z najprostszych i najnormalniejszych rzeczy leżących w ludzkiej naturze. Charles wyglądał mu na osobę, która, jak każdy młody człowiek, nie uznawał życia za coś trudnego, tylko za zwyczajną... zabawę. A Isaaca życie doświadczyło już tak wystarczająco, że nawet pod groźbą śmierci nie uznałby go za zabawę.

\- Cześć! – powitał go Charles, wyrywając go z zamyślenia i zwracając na siebie jego spojrzenie. – Martwiłem się, że mogę być trochę za wcześnie, ale widzę, że byłeś jeszcze wcześniej! – nawet na moment nie przestawał się uśmiechać, czego jednak Isaac nie uznał za irytujące. - Czy to był Gabriel?

\- Mhm – przytaknął wyższy mężczyzna, odruchowo szukając spojrzeniem Gabriela w tłumie, jednak nie był w stanie już go dostrzec. – Gdzie zamierzamy pójść? Bo zgaduję, że ty wybierasz.

\- Och, no tak, oczywiście. Tutaj, za rogiem – wskazał ręką - jest taka jedna kawiarnia, do której często chodzę.

\- Ta z fioletowym szyldem? – spytał Isaac, przywołując mgliste wspomnienia mijanego po drodze do domu budynku, do którego rzadko zdarzało mu się wstąpić.

\- Hm, według mnie to on jest bardziej różowy...

Isaac przewrócił oczami, a Charles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nieważne, chodźmy już – mruknął bibliotekarz, jako pierwszy ruszając w stronę obranego miejsca spoczynku. I znowu ogarnęło go to dziwne uczucie, że nie zirytowało go zachowanie Charlesa, jak to zwykło być. Wiedział, co to oznacza. I że nie mogło to przynieść nic dobrego.

***

Charles westchnął głęboko, siadając w miękkim fotelu naprzeciwko Isaaca. Tamten ostrożnie zdjął z siebie płaszcz, pod którym ubraną miał ciemnozieloną koszulę, i powiesił go na oparciu swojego fotela. Gdy usiadł i spojrzał na Charlesa, który z kolei wpatrywał się w niego, poczuł się niesamowicie skrępowany. Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien się odezwać, więc milczał. Na szczęście cisza nie trwała zbyt długo, przerwana krótkim śmiechem Charlesa. Isaac uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- To nic, po prostu... - tłumaczył artysta, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach. – Masz piękne piegi. Och, nie zrozum mnie źle, nie chciałem zabrzmieć dziwnie... tylko jest ich tak dużo, masz je na całej twarzy! Przypominają mi gwiazdy ... Czy masz je też na rękach?

\- Mhm.

\- Ach, zawsze chciałem spotkać kogoś takiego! Będę mógł je kiedyś obejrzeć? Być może masz nawet jakieś konstelacje... - rozmarzył się Charles, a Isaac poprawił się nerwowo na swoim krześle. Był wdzięczny swojemu towarzyszowi, że przerwał niezręczne milczenie, ale ten temat też nie był jakoś szczególnie komfortowy. Postanowił więc szybko rozpocząć nowy, nie odpowiadając na zadane pytanie, nim Charlesowi znowu przyszłoby coś dziwnego do głowy.

\- Hm, mówiłeś, że opowiesz mi o swojej pracy... - wymamrotał Isaac zaglądając do menu, gdzie szybko odnalazł swój ulubiony napój.

\- Tak, pracuję w antykwariacie – w jego głos ponownie wlała się marzycielska nuta. – Nie mówiłem ci tego jeszcze, ale około pół roku temu przeprowadziłem się tutaj z Anglii. Mój ojciec prowadził tam taki sklep, zawsze chciałem go po nim przejąć, ale z racji, że mam starszego brata, ojciec uważał, iż to jemu on się należy. Nieco się pokłóciliśmy, przez co wylądowałem właśnie w Ameryce. Wiesz, niewielu ludzi jest entuzjastami staroci, więc dość szybko udało mi się znaleźć zatrudnienie, bo nikt nie pchał się, żeby tam pracować.

Charles przerwał, gdy przyszedł kelner, aby zebrać ich zamówienie.

\- I jestem także poetą – kontynuował Charles, przybierając nieco dumny wyraz twarz, na co Isaac niemal parsknął. – Wydałem już dwa tomiki poezji, które, swoją drogą, kiedyś osobiście ci zaprezentuję. Niestety, nikt nie zwrócił na nie jakiejś szczególnej uwagi, co jest moim drugim powodem dla przeprowadzki do Ameryki. Mam nadzieję, że tutaj jest nieco więcej ludzi kultury, którzy rozumieją piękno słowa pisanego.

\- Czyli liczysz na większy rozgłos? – wymsknęło się Isaacowi, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Po chwili zorientował się, że zabrzmiało to nieco nieuprzejmie, jednak nim otworzył usta, aby się poprawić, odezwał się Charles.

\- No tak, chyba o to mi głównie chodzi... - mruknął zamyślony, wyglądając za okno. - A ty? Jak długo pracujesz w tej bibliotece?

\- Rok – odparł Isaac krótko i może nieco za szybko.

\- A wcześniej?

\- Co wcześniej?

\- Co robiłeś wcześniej, zanim zacząłeś w niej pracować? – sprecyzował Charles, chociaż Isaac doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Musiał mieć zwyczajnie więcej czasu na wymyślenie czegoś.

\- Pracowałem w bibliotece w innym mieście. Przeprowadziłem się tutaj do siostry i mieszkamy teraz razem. Ona prowadzi drukarnię.

Nim milczenie stało się niezręczne, kelner przyniósł ich zamówienie.

Isaac pociągnął łyk czarnej kawy, wbijając spojrzenie w talerzyk, który stał pod filiżanką Charlesa. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak okno przysnuwa ściana deszczu, który widocznie z niegroźnej mżawki przeszedł w dość pokaźną ulewę. Westchnął, przypominając sobie, że nie wziął parasola.

\- Hm... o czym możemy teraz pomówić? – zastanawiał się na głos Charles, stukając palcami w blat. – Lubisz zwierzęta?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jak to – nie wiesz?

Isaac wzruszył ramionami, sącząc kolejny łyk gorącego napoju, po czym z cichym stuknięciem odstawił filiżankę na talerzyk.

\- Nigdy nie miałem z nimi do czynienia – dodał, opuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Naprawdę nigdy? Przez całe... czekaj, ile właściwie masz lat?

\- Trzydzieści pięć.

\- Przez trzydzieści pięć lat życia nie miałeś nawet zwykłego kota? – zdumiał się Charles , wciąż nie wziąwszy choćby łyku swojej kawy. – Jak byłem nastolatkiem miałem ich chyba trzy. Kiedy dorosłem miałem psa, który zdechł niecałe półtora roku temu. Teraz zastanawiam się nad kupnem jakiegoś rasowego kota, ale muszę najpierw pozbierać pieniądze, bo na te chwilę wszystko idzie na czynsz i jako takie przetrwanie.

\- Czyli ty lubisz zwierzęta – stwierdził Isaac z lekkim znużeniem, niezbyt zainteresowany tematem. – Nad jaką rasą dokładnie się zastanawiasz?

Charles uśmiechnął się szeroko, uznając pytanie za oznakę zainteresowania, a Isaac zaczął zastanawiać się, czy dobrze zrobił zadając je. Gdy jego towarzysz otworzył usta bibliotekarz poczuł, że czeka go ciężka przeprawa przez potok szybko wypowiadanych słów z brytyjskim akcentem.

***

Z kawiarni wyszli około godziny w pół do czwartej, postanawiając pójść jeszcze na niedługi spacer wzdłuż ulicy, przy której mieściła się biblioteka, w której pracował Isaac. Na szczęście w przeciągu tej godziny deszcz ustał. Ku zdziwieniu bibliotekarza, rozmowa z Charlesem przestała być nudna, jak z początku. Musiał przyznać, że nawet mu się podobało, jak poeta potrafił się rozgadać, a słuchanie jego pięknego, choć nieco trudnego do słuchania, akcentu zaczęło mu sprawiać niewielką przyjemność. Dowiedział się między innymi, że Charles ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, a oprócz starszego o trzy lata brata, Edwarda, ma jeszcze jednego, Nicholasa, młodszego od niego o rok. W zamian za to, Isaac opowiedział mu nieco więcej o Ashley i swojej zamarłej matce, a także o tym, że pochodzi z Irlandii, skąd matka wyjechała gdy on miał pięć lat, kiedy zostawił ją mąż. O ojczymie, ojcu Ashley, nie wspomniał ani słowem, ale Charles nie dopytywał.

\- Zamierzasz kiedyś wrócić do Irlandii? – zapytał poeta, wsuwając dłonie głębiej w kieszenie palta. – Jest piękna. Przynajmniej na zdjęciach.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Isaac po chwili namysłu. – Może, ale raczej nie.

\- Hm, jak się tak nad tym zastanawiam, to twoje nazwisko nie brzmi zbyt irlandzko – zauważył Charles, na co Isaac cały się spiął, a bicie jego serca nieco przyspieszyło. – Z tego co mi się kojarzy, to mają tam strasznie pokręcone nazwiska. To raczej dobrze, że tobie trafiło się jakieś mało skomplikowane.

Isaac przełknął ślinę, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- Tak, dobrze – odparł tylko, sunąc spojrzeniem po witrynach mijanych sklepów.

Jego uwagę przykuł jeden z nich, elektroniczny, gdzie na wystawie ustawiono telewizory, na których leciał jednakowo kanał informacyjny. Prezenter mówił coś z wyraźnym niepokojem, jednak przez grube szkło nie był w stanie usłyszeć co. Powiadomił go o tym biały pasek u dołu ekranu, na którym przesuwały się wolno granatowe litery. Isaac gwałtownie zatrzymał się.

\- Isaac? – spytał Charles, również się zatrzymując. – Coś się stało?

Isaac nie odpowiedział, a jego twarz wydawała się być o wiele bledsza niż jego naturalna cera. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w przesuwające się raz po raz zdanie.

**Z dnia 9 na 10 października ze stanowego więzienia w New Jersey, po odsiedzeniu w nim szesnastu lat, zbiegł Hector Howard, skazany na dożywocie za zamordowanie czternastu osób, w tym prezydenta Nowego Jorku, niebezpieczny przywódca jednego z nowojorskich gangów.**

\- Isaac? Co się dzieje? – dopytywał Charles, bardzo zaniepokojony zachowaniem towarzysza. Złapał go za ramię, ale i tak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. – Isaac –

Isaac nagle wyrwał się z jego uchwytu, podbiegając do najbliższego kosza, do którego zwrócił dzisiejsze śniadanie. Żółć paliła jego gardło, a oczy zaszły łzami, gdy złapał się obiema rękami na brzuch, czując nadchodzącą kolejną falę nudności. Nie miał już czym wymiotować, suche torsje targały jego ciałem, które zaczęło dodatkowo drżeć z przerażenia.

\- Isaac! – Charles podbiegł do niego i objął, starając się podtrzymać go na chwiejnych nogach. – Wszystko w porządku? Boże... spokojnie, usiądź. Co się stało..?

Isaac usiadł na chodniku oddychając ciężko, jedną dłoń kurczowo zaciskając na palcie Charlesa, a drugą wciąż trzymając się za brzuch.

\- Isaac, mam zadzwonić po karetkę? Isaac, słyszysz mnie?

Mężczyzna wolno pokręcił głową, wyduszając z siebie drżące słowa:

\- N-nic mi n-nie jest...

\- Isaac –

\- W-wracam do domu, Ch-Charles. P-pomóż mi w-wstać.

Charles, choć niezdecydowany, pozwolił Isaacowi się na sobie oprzeć, gdy ten wstawał. Zauważył, że przechodzący ludzie oglądają się na nich, ale w tamtym momencie był to dla niego najmniejszy problem.

\- Isaac, jeśli mam nie wzywać pogotowia, to chociaż odprowadzę cię – zaproponował Charles, patrząc jak nogi Isaaca drżą. Mimo że miał opuszczoną głowę, poeta dostrzegł, że z jego oczu zaczęły spływać łzy.

Isaac pokręcił zdecydowanie głową i odwrócił się do niego plecami, szybkim, ale niezdarnym krokiem ruszając w stronę swojego bloku.

\- Isaac, poczekaj! – krzyknął Charles i chciał podążyć za nim, ale niefortunnie poślizgnął się na szklanej butelce i wylądował na tyłku. Grubszy materiał palta zamortyzował upadek, więc Charles, nie odczuwając niemalże żadnego bólu, od razu poderwał się na nogi. Nigdzie jednak nie mógł zobaczyć Isaaca. Przebiegł paręnaście metrów, zaglądając do każdej uliczki, w której bibliotekarz mógłby się schować, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Po kilku minutach poszukiwań zrezygnowany Charles powrócił przed sklep elektroniczny, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Rzucił okiem na jeden z telewizorów i zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że wiadomości już się skończyły, a zamiast nich leci kolorowa reklama przebrań na halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

Odgłos kroków w nisko sklepionym, wąskim korytarzu niósł się krótkim echem, które urywało się gwałtownie, gdy ten się kończył. Idący nim dość wysoki mężczyzna wyszedł na niewielki, zrujnowany taras, skąd rozpościerał się widok na sporych rozmiarów zaniedbany plac, na którym wciąż widać było ślady po ściętych jakiś czas temu drzewach. Przesunął wzrokiem po pozostałych piętrach, które, formując się w kwadrat, otaczały owy plac, szczególną uwagę zwracając na puste dziury, które można by przyjąć za okna. Mężczyzna upewniwszy się, że jest w budynku sam, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał pierwszy na liście kontakt. Nie musiał czekać długo, by osoba po drugiej stronie odebrała.

\- Koyoko? Miło, że udało ci się w końcu do mnie odezwać – powiedział niski głos, niewątpliwie męski, z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem.

Koyoko Kodama z lekkim zdenerwowaniem poprawił jedną z taśm, która przytrzymywała opaskę zakrywającą jego lewe oko. Nie należał do osób które łatwo zdenerwować, ale rozmówca mógł okazać mu choć trochę wdzięczności.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle do ciebie dzwonię, szefie – odmruknął, pozwalając sobie na nieco więcej bezczelności, niż ktokolwiek inny mógłby. – I tak ryzykuję teraz bardziej, niż ci się wydaje, bo w końcu to ja dostanę kulkę jeśli mnie odkryją, a nie ty.

\- Wierz mi, że gdyby się dowiedzieli, że jesteś ode mnie, to nikt nie odważyłby się ciebie tknąć – odparł głos ze słuchawki, na co Koyoko niemalże nie prychnął.

\- Sytuacja nieco się zmieniła od wczoraj – powiedział, ponownie przeczesując spojrzeniem opuszczony budynek. – Howard raczej nie lęka się ciebie tak, jak jego chłopcy. On bez wahania przystawi mi spluwę do głowy. I nie zawaha się również, gdy będzie naciskał spust.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, Koyoko, nie dramatyzuj już tak. Zrozumiałem. Mówiąc o wczoraj... poszło bez komplikacji?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie wzięli mnie do tego bezpośrednio, ale, jak już pewnie widziałeś w wiadomościach, udało się i Howard jest teraz na wolności – Koyoko oparł się biodrem o podniszczoną balustradę, odruchowo sięgając do kieszeni po papierosa. Dopiero gdy jego palce napotkały tylko materiał przypomniał sobie, że przecież Adam – jego szef – ostatnio zabrał mu wszystkie paczki, które kupił. Mężczyzna ze zirytowaniem zaklikał językiem o podniebienie, oczekując na odpowiedź z telefonu.

\- Zgaduję, że nie wiesz gdzie.

\- Jestem z nimi dopiero rok i oczekujesz, że mi powiedzą?

\- Jesteś z nimi aż rok – poprawił go Adam, po czym westchnął ciężko. – No dobrze. Skoro nie wiesz, gdzie się ukrywa, to nie widzę powodu, żebyś wciąż działał pod przykrywką. Możesz wracać.

\- Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu – powiedział szybko Koyoko, wyczuwając, że szef jest zawiedziony. Nie, żeby się go obawiał, ale... nie chciał go zawodzić. Nie po tym, ile ten dla niego zrobił. – Powęszę parę tygodni i jestem pewien, że uda mi się dowiedzieć...

\- Sam przyznałeś, że to niebezpieczne – zauważył Adam. – I tak ryzykowałem twoje życie dając ci to zadanie.

\- Czy gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, też byś się tak o niego martwił? – prychnął Koyoko, czując nagły przypływ irytacji. – Nieważne. Jak powiedziałem – zostaję.

Adam zaśmiał się krótko swoim gardłowym, niskim głosem, od którego Koyoko przeszły dreszcze. Bynajmniej ze strachu.

\- Skoro jesteś taki pewny siebie, to czemu nie powiesz mi tego osobiście? – spytał Adam, wciąż z nutą rozbawienia. – Nie widzieliśmy się już przecież jakiś czas.

\- Nie przyjdę do ciebie, bo wiem, jak to się skończy.

\- No, no, Koyoko... na pewno się za mną stęskniłeś.

Koyoko już miał zaprzeczyć, kiedy uświadomił sobie, kiedy ostatni raz rzeczywiście się widzieli. Miesiąc temu? Więcej? Nie stęsknił się za nim, – bo niby czemu? – ale czuł, że należy mu się chociaż jeden wieczór odpoczynku po tym wszystkim, co zrobił.

\- Kiedy mam przyjść? – spytał Koyoko, porzucając jakąkolwiek obronę.

\- Dzisiaj. Najlepiej teraz.

\- Pff, naprawdę jesteś niewyżyty – parsknął mężczyzna, ale bez kpiny.

\- Niewyżyty? Ponad miesiąc czekałem, aż będziemy się mogli spotkać. Nazwałbym to prędzej wstrzemięźliwością.

Koyoko już miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy Adam "naprawdę nie spał z nikim innym", ale powstrzymał się przed zadaniem go. Wiedział, że jego szef nie lubił poruszać tego tematu, a i jemu samemu było to zupełnie obojętne. W końcu Adam Vane-Lasowsky, jako przywódca nowojorskiego gangu, nie musiał się ograniczać do sypiania tylko z jedną osobą, a już na pewno nie mógł narzekać na brak zainteresowania, mimo przeżycia ponad połowy wieku. I przez to przekonanie Koyoko nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, że jest całkowicie odwrotnie, niż do tej pory myślał.

***

Isaac nie do końca wiedział, jak dostał się do mieszkania. W jeden chwili stał przed sklepem elektronicznym, a w drugiej już drżącymi palcami wystukiwał kod do wejścia do bloku. Krew szumiała mu w uszach na tyle głośno, że nie usłyszał potwierdzającego piknięcia automatu, i przez paręnaście sekund stał w bezsensownym oczekiwaniu. Gdy zorientował się, że może już wejść, nawet przez moment nie poczuł zażenowania, tylko po prostu wszedł. W tym momencie było mu naprawdę wszystko obojętne.

Gdy wszedł do mieszkania usłyszał z salonu dwa głosy i przypomniał sobie, że przecież Ashley miała mieć gościa. Od razu poczuł się dodatkowo winny, że im przeszkodził, ale nie był w stanie teraz wyjść. Musiał się znaleźć w swoim pokoju. Najlepiej z Ashley, ale nie mógł jej tego zrobić. Postanowił sobie, że nie będzie już więcej przeszkadzać.

\- Isaac? To ty? – usłyszał pytanie kobiety, a następnie przybliżające się kroki.

\- Tak – odpowiedział tylko, i, nim Ashley wyszła z salonu, skierował się do łazienki. Siostra zobaczyła tylko jego plecy.

\- Isaac..? – spytała ze zdumieniem, będąc pewna, że mężczyzna powinien być w dobrym humorze. A jednak nie był. – Coś się stało?

\- Nic takiego. Po prostu wcześniej wróciłem – odpowiedział Isaac zza drzwi łazienki, pochylając się nad zlewem. Szybko wypłukał usta, w których wciąż miał nieprzyjemny posmak wymiocin. Samo myślenie o tym przyprawiło go o ponowne mdłości, ale tym razem udało mu się nad sobą zapanować. Przemył twarz i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że wciąż miał na sobie gruby, wełniany płaszcz, który zaczął już przegrzewać jego organizm. Szybko więc ściągnął go z siebie i rzucił niedbale na pralkę, postanawiając sobie, że zajmie się nim później, kiedy... właśnie, kiedy co? Kiedy poczuje się lepiej?

Usiadł na klapie od sedesu, z ciężkim westchnięciem chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to – ten koszmar – dzieje się naprawdę. Że nie jest to kolejny z jego snów, z którego będzie mógł się obudzić i zobaczyć nad sobą twarz Ashley. Nie, to było prawdziwe. Zagrożenie, które wypierał z umysłu przez ponad cztery lata na powrót stało się realne. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło w więzieniu, miało powrócić. A przynajmniej tego się spodziewał.

\- Isaac, na pewno jest z tobą w porządku? – usłyszał zza drzwi pytanie Ashley, na co stłumił kolejne westchnięcie.

\- Tak, nie przejmuj się mną - odparł tylko, wbijając spojrzenie w jasnozielone płytki na podłodze, jedną dłonią uparcie masując czoło. - Nie będę wam przeszkadzać, zaraz pójdę do swojego pokoju.

Przez kilkanaście sekund kobieta milczała i Isaac myślał, że już odeszła od drzwi, kiedy ponownie dobiegł go jej głos:

\- Wiesz, że nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz. Nigdy, Isaac, słyszysz?

Mężczyzna zacisnął mocno zęby, czując łzy napływające mu do oczu. Nie, nie może jej teraz tego powiedzieć. Później, ale nie teraz. A może nigdy?

\- Wiem, Ashley. 

Teraz usłyszał wyraźnie oddalające się kroki i rozmowę w salonie, dzięki czemu miał pewność, że siostra nie stoi już na korytarzu. Podniósł się z sedesu i jeszcze raz podniósł wzrok na niewielkie, całkiem niebrzydkie lustro zawieszone nad zlewem. Szybko jednak opuścił go, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty patrzeć na swoją twarz, która była teraz o wiele bardziej niezdrowo blada, niż zazwyczaj. Podniósł z umywalki okulary i z powrotem nasunął je na nos, od razu gasząc jedyne znajdujące się w łazience światło. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia po cichu, natychmiast kierując się do swojej sypialni. Gdy tylko się w niej znalazł, zasłonił okna beżowymi zasłonami, przez które i tak prześwitywały promienie wychodzącego zza deszczowych chmur słońca. Nogi same poniosły Isaaca na łóżko, na które zwalił się bez dłuższego zastanowienia. Znów musiał kłopotać się zdjęciem okularów, odkładając je na nocną szafkę. 

Sen przyszedł o wiele szybciej niż mężczyzna się tego spodziewał - napędzany zmęczeniem i stresem, nie dał mu dłużej rozmyślać nad tym, co mogło się wydarzyć. Po prostu rozmył wszystkie myśli, które kołatały się bez przerwy w głowie Isaaca, przerażeniem przyspieszając jego bicie serca. Po prostu pozwolił mu w sobie zatonąć. 

***

\- Isaac? 

Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując przypomnieć sobie co się stało nim usnął, gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

\- Przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale ktoś do ciebie przyszedł - powiedziała Ashley, stojąc przy łóżku i patrząc na niego z lekkim zmartwieniem. - Mówi, że nazywa się Charles.

Słysząc to imię, nagła świadomość wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, uderzyła w Isaaca, rozbudzając go tym całkowicie. Szybko usiadł na materacu, sięgając po okulary. Starał się ukryć drżenie rąk, bo Ashley i tak wyglądała jakby podejrzewała, że stało się coś poważnego. 

\- Mówił po co przyszedł? - spytał Isaac, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie na zegar wiszący nad framugą drzwi. Była godzina siedemnasta czterdzieści, co znaczyło, że randka Ashley najprawdopodobniej już się zakończyła. Tylko co do jasnej cholery robił tu Charles?

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

\- Powiedział jeszcze, że to z nim się dzisiaj spotkałeś. On... em... czeka w salonie.

Isaac zamarł, czując zimny pot zbierający się na jego czole.

\- Cz-czemu go wpuściłaś? - wydukał w oszołomieniu i przerażeniu, podnosząc się z łóżka. 

Ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź siostry. W jego głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl - że przez Charlesa Ashley dowie się, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak. A Isaac chciał utrzymać to w tajemnicy najdłużej jak się tylko dało.

Charles, jak powiedziała Ashley, siedział w salonie na niewielkiej kanapie, nerwowo stukając palcami w kolano. Gdy tylko Isaac wszedł do pomieszczenia, ten wykonał odruch jakby chciał się podnieść, jednak dziwnie rozbiegane i rozpaczliwe spojrzenie Isaaca przycisnęło go z powrotem do siedzenia. Przełknął ślinę, widocznie ważąc w myślach sens swoich słów, nim je wypowiedział.

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej... 

\- Czemu tu przyszedłeś? - spytał Isaac drżącym głosem, kompletnie ignorując to, co Charles powiedział. - Skąd się dowiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam?

Siedzący na kanapie mężczyzna spuścił wzrok, widocznie winny, jednak mimo to sprawiał wrażenie jakby nie żałował, że tu przyszedł. 

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie - mruknął Charles po dłuższej chwili ciszy, nie unosząc spojrzenia. - Chyba każdy na moim miejscu by to zrobił. A adres... poszedłem do biblioteki i udało mi się wywiedzieć od Filonne gdzie mniej więcej mieszkasz. Przyszedłem pod blok i wypytałem się ludzi, a jedna pani nawet wpuściła mnie do środka. Ot, cała historia.

Isaac kątem oka wyłapał, że do salonu weszła Ashley, milcząca, wyraźnie zaniepokojona tym, co właśnie powiedział Charles. Nim zdążył się do niej odezwać - powiedzieć jej, żeby wyszła i zostawiła ich samych - ta skierowała do Charlesa pytanie:

\- Dlaczego miałbyś się martwić o Isaaca? Co się wydarzyło? 

Patrzyła raz na niego a raz na brata, jednak żaden z nich nie udzielił jej odpowiedzi. Charles posłał Isaacowi zdumione spojrzenie, gdyż był przekonany, że ten powiedział jej o tym, co się stało, a przede wszystkim wyjaśnił powód swojego zachowania. 

\- Isaac, mówiłeś, że wszystko z tobą w porządku - Ashley zwróciła się tym razem do Isaaca. Jej głos zdawał się lekko załamywać, a oczy wbijały w mężczyznę poddenerwowany wzrok. - Okłamałeś mnie?

Isaac milczał, unikając tego wzroku. Wolno i niepewnie, z rezygnacją, skinął głową.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała kobieta, postępując w jego stronę parę kroków tak, że stała teraz tuż obok niego. - Powiedz mi, proszę cię, co się stało.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie.

\- Isaac, proszę. Obiecałeś być ze mną szczery. Cokolwiek to będzie, pomogę ci i przejdziemy przez to razem. Tylko musisz mi powiedzieć...

Isaac, po chwili wahania, sięgnął po pilot od telewizora leżący na stoliku od kawy. Włączył ekran i przez parę minut przełączał kanały w poszukiwaniu tego, na którym leciałyby teraz wiadomości. Gdy go znalazł, usiadł na kanapie i odłożył pilot.

\- Isaac..? - zapytała niepewnie Ashley, nie będąc pewna, co brat chciał jej przez to powiedzieć. 

\- Poczekaj - odparł cicho Isaac, opierając łokcie na kolanach i zaczynając powoli masować swoje skronie, uważając na oprawki okularów. - Zaraz powinni o tym mówić.

Po około pięciu minutach rozpoczęto mówić o wyczekiwanym temacie. Isaac zacisnął mocno powieki, czując, że i Ashley, i Charles wpatrują się intensywnie w ekran. Ten drugi nie wiedział o co chodzi, więc Isaac nie miał zamiaru nic tłumaczyć, jednak kobieta, gdy tylko usłyszała pierwsze słowa prezenterki, zgasiła telewizor.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie. Ashley podeszła do brata i ukucnęła przy nim, czego ten jednak nie mógł zobaczyć, ale zorientował się, że ktoś się do niego przybliżył. Poczuł na przedramieniu ciepłą dłoń i wzdrygnął się. Dłoń Ashley zacisnęła się na materiale jego koszuli, a mężczyzna, otwierając oczy, zauważył, że ręka kobiety drży. Od razu podniósł głowę do góry, tylko po to, aby jego serce złamało się z głośnym - choć słyszalnym tylko przez niego - trzaskiem, gdy spojrzał w wilgotne od łez oczy siostry. 

Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił mocno. Nie zorientował się, że sam zaczął płakać, jednak w tamtym momencie nie miało to dla nich obojga żadnego znaczenia.


End file.
